


【吉艾】阴差阳错与命中注定

by Hopeme



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeme/pseuds/Hopeme
Summary: 素昧平生与一见钟情
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Zeke
Kudos: 25





	【吉艾】阴差阳错与命中注定

**Author's Note:**

> 是一个骨科的现代au，暗含一点我恶趣味的漫画120暗示  
> 天雷狗血ooc

日后吉克回想这一天，只恨不得买台时光机，当场杀了鬼迷心窍的自己。他那年29岁，和父亲分别二十余年，听说他有了新的家庭，还有了新的儿子。想到这儿吉克忍不住要嗤笑一句真是厚颜无耻。母亲死后他被判给了爷爷奶奶，从此那个男人从他的生活中消失了，像一吹便消散的灰尘。

他后来考上了有名的大学，遇到了亲若父子的导师，又进了全球top3的大公司，好像人生一帆风顺。但那个缺席的父亲的身影就像一个无法填满的黑洞，又时时刻刻涌现强烈的憎恨。他偶尔会从爷爷奶奶的嘴里听到那个父亲的零星消息，他们会小心翼翼的对他说格里沙其实一直想见你，又喃喃提起不知道艾伦长成什么样了。

吉克永远不会回应这些话，但他偶尔会想那个叫艾伦的孩子，他名义上的弟弟。他没见过艾伦，也不想去看他们寄来的照片。可他忍不住会想，被那种父亲抚养，不，折磨着长大的孩子该有多可怜，想必和从前的他一样活在无尽的冷漠和痛苦中。

想到这儿他又情不自禁的心软，他仿佛从这个素昧平生的孩子身上找到了一种情感的代替，抱着极为强烈的共情的爱。吉克时常对自己说我要救他，我要把他从那个父亲的手里救出来——然后去告诉他什么才是对的，什么才是爱。

这就是为什么他在酩酊大醉之际跳上前往希甘希娜的火车，身无分文的坐在希甘希娜广场的长椅上懊悔。

回玛莱的火车最早是明天八点，他赶在手机关机前给还在加班的皮克妹妹发了短信，哀求她用吉克的身份卡订张最早的车票。可今晚剩下的时间怎么解决呢？身上的钱不够住旅馆，在长椅将就一夜恐怕会冻死，想来想去实现在这儿的本来目的，去见新的耶格尔一家似乎最划算，他知道他们住在希甘希娜的最西边。

可事到临头他犹豫了，退缩了，一想到那张令人作呕的父亲的脸，胃里便一阵翻江倒海，伴随扭曲的恶心。他暗暗给自己打气，他说吉克，想想可怜的艾伦吧，他可是在那个魔鬼一样的父亲身边生活了十九年，你要去救他。

于是吉克满怀信心的走进了酒馆。

虽说喝酒误事，但酒壮人胆。走进小酒馆就像走进另一个世界，嘈杂，喧闹，却又无比的温暖。端酒的女招待附赠一个妩媚的笑容，角落里的酒客直勾勾的打量着新面孔，吉克浑然不顾，坐在吧台上，掏遍浑身所有口袋才找到两个硬币，拍在桌上大喊来一杯最便宜的啤酒。酒馆老板斜着眼打量了他一番，冷笑一声，最后也不知道看出什么名堂，把酒推到吉克面前。吉克囫囵吞下半杯，只觉得冻僵的身体终于开始重新运作，考虑要不要向老板打听一下耶格尔一家的具体住址。

剩下半杯喝完，吉克把酒杯一推，刚准备向老板问话，就有人端着酒杯坐到了他旁边。吉克一分神，酒馆老板就不知道从吧台后钻到哪儿去了。他人生地不熟，只得考虑接下来怎么办，却听身边的不速之客轻轻地问道：

“您是外地人吗？”

吉克一惊，细细打量起这人来。他刚刚粗略一看，只见散着中长发，便以为是个女孩，但仔细看哪有一米八还长着喉结的女孩深夜游荡，耶莱娜那种特例又不是随处可见。但男孩长得秀丽，穿一身黑，皮肤白皙，有双好看的含情脉脉的绿眼睛，纤长的手指将散落的黑发别在耳后，无端便有股脆弱感。有一瞬间吉克被击中了，他从这个男孩身上感到了某些奇妙的吸引力，但他面上不显，只苦笑道：

“这么容易看出来么？”

“其实还好，但您身上穿的是尤米尔公司的制服吧。”男孩淡淡地说，“我父亲给我讲过，是家很有名气的严格公司，您真了不起啊。”

“……没什么了不起的。”吉克苦涩道，那些记忆又阴魂不散的在脑海里重复。他伸出了手，“我是吉克。”

男孩虚晃着握了一下，懒懒道：“库尔迦。”

“那么库尔迦，”吉克从善如流，“你真的到21岁了吗？”

库尔迦满含笑意的看着他，挥来女招待又上了两杯酒，将其中一杯推进吉克的手里，贴着他的手，暗示道：

“您应该再多喝一点的。这一杯算我请。”

“我没钱。”吉克冷冷地甩开库尔迦的手。

“我不要钱。” 库尔迦满不在乎的说，“您想到哪儿去了，我只是和老爸吵架了而已。”

“……”

一般人听到这种话，大概会大骂一句神经病然后走开。可吉克今晚偏偏想听些青少年烦恼和家长里短，于是他打起十二分好奇和耐心，谆谆善诱道：

“发生了什么？”

库尔迦瞥了他一眼，既端庄又放荡，隐约之中吉克仿佛听到自己摔下陷阱。库尔迦抿了口酒，淡淡道：

“我想去参军，他不同意，仅此而已。”

吉克原本等着一番能有所共鸣的长篇大论，熟料这故事平板直叙的毫无新意，鼓起的满身干劲像泄了气的皮球，不再想搭理库尔迦，只默默喝他的酒。但男孩纠缠不休，像是好奇：

“您想听些什么？他是我的父亲，又不是仇人。”

吉克被这话震住了，只能苦笑着点点头。他也搞不懂自己在期待什么，他和格里沙这样的父子才是罕见。库尔迦见他不说话，又问：

“您大半夜从玛莱跑到这儿做什么呢？”

“我……”，吉克摩挲着酒杯，酒意上涌，已经有点神志不清，库尔迦用那双温柔的绿色的眼睛望着他，倾吐的话就像洪流一样开始刹不住车，“我是来…是来找一个人的。”

“哦？”

“那是我同父异母的兄弟，艾伦。”吉克捂住脸，声音颤抖，“我想……把他从那个父亲身边救出来。”

库尔迦像是对这个话题涌起了十分好奇，他挑了挑眉，“那个父亲做了什么？”他问。

他的声音温柔又满含诱惑，手轻轻的拍着吉克的背，过了一会儿，库尔迦像是感到的吉克情绪慢慢平复了下来，又重复了一遍：

“那个父亲对你做了什么？”

吉克感到一股从咽喉涌上来的窒息，酒精让他的大脑混沌不堪，他握着库尔迦的手，看着那双温柔的绿眼睛，像是握住一根救命稻草：

“我的，我的父母，他们都是某个不被学术界主流承认的，冷门学派的学者，他们就是因为这个才认识并结的婚。我的父亲是个空有狂热却没天赋的可悲男人，但像一个恶劣的玩笑，身为他儿子的我的却有他难以企及天分。母亲她爱我，却更爱父亲，而父亲更爱他的研究，和有希望继承他研究的儿子。”

吉克颤抖的举起杯子，喝了一口酒，继续道：

“父母向什么都不知道的孩子灌输自己的思想，我从母亲那儿听到最多的就是‘你要帮助爸爸’，而从吝啬于爱的父亲嘴里听到最多的则是——”

他挺直了背，用一股古怪的狂热的口吻说：

“——吉克，你要继承和发扬我的研究。”

他再次把脸埋在手掌里 ，痛苦的从喉咙里挤出话语，“然后，然后就是那一天。”

“那天他回家很早，一回来就把自己关在实验室。当然后来我才得知，那天他所有的研究都被学界否认了。母亲那天生了病，要他照顾我一会儿，但他毫不理睬的夺门而出。我骗母亲说同学找我去玩抛接球，把她哄去睡了觉，自己一个人在公园的秋千上坐到太阳下山。”

“可等我回到家，等待着我的却是一座熊熊燃烧的房子和跪在地上悔恨着痛哭的父亲。之后的事我记不太清了，混合着消防车和人声嘈杂的吵闹。”吉克顿了一下，语气陡然满怀仇恨，“但我唯一能确定的是，那个不知为何还惺惺作态哭着的男人，就是罪魁祸首。”

“……”

“后来警方的调查结果，是一楼实验室里易燃的材料保管不当造成的火灾，他也承认是自己那天走得太匆忙，没保存好。法律判他无罪，他也表现的很后悔，可我知道他是一个无可救药的杀人犯。”吉克扶了扶架在鼻梁上的眼镜，像是喃喃自语道：

“而被那种毫无感情的杀人犯抚养长大的孩子，会变成什么样子？”

空气沉默了，和嘈杂的酒馆相比像是两个世界。吉克的神志恢复了一点，向深夜遇见的毫无关系的陌生人说这些沉重又无趣的话题简直是白痴，况且还是个不知疾苦不满21岁的孩子，他在心里暗暗的嘲笑自己被外貌迷惑，正准备开口道歉，熟料库尔迦举起酒杯，毫不在意道：

“所以呢？”

他说吉克先生，说了这么多，其实你只是想救自己吧。你口口声声说爱他同情他，要把他从那个父亲手里救出来，那你为什么会等到现在才来呢？为什么不能大方的承认你根本不爱艾伦，只是爱着想象出来的被父亲折磨着的兄弟，和一直被父亲折磨着的自己呢？

在那漫不经心的扫视下，吉克觉得自己内心所有逃避着软弱的想法无所遁形，他忍不住撇开视线，要羞愧而死。可库尔迦凑上来，微笑的唇边带着愉快的笑意，几乎称得上艳光四射，他说：

“幻想有什么好的，不如来爱我吧。”

在那双含情脉脉的绿色的春潮中，吉克颤抖着吻了上去。

吉克再次醒来时已经天光大亮，他一看表，凌晨六点，酒馆里四处是躺着的醉汉，库尔迦已不见踪影，但那个吻的余温尚在，他向姗姗来迟的酒馆老板询问库尔迦这个名字，却得到从没听过的答案，几乎惆怅的以为是在做梦。

他推开酒馆的门，手里拿着老板好心附赠的耶格尔一家的地址，其实不远，在他还在考虑库尔迦究竟是梦还是真实的间隙中便走到了。

他鼓起全部的勇气敲了敲门。

开门的是一位似曾相识的年轻夫人，大概就是卡露拉，长相漂亮，见到他后惊讶的捂住了嘴，大声的喊着格里沙的名字。二十年未见的父亲苍老的几乎让人震惊，似乎颤抖着想过来拥抱他，最终只是握住他的手，泪水从眼角滑落，反反复复的说着抱歉和见到你很开心。

卡露拉一边招呼着他们坐下，一边喊着艾伦快下来。不知为何，吉克的心突然跳的很快，像是有什么命中注定的事情将要发生。

而当他看清从楼梯上走下来的男孩时，不禁睁大了眼睛，终于明白卡露拉身上的熟悉感从何而来。库尔迦——或者说艾伦·耶格尔正笑意盈盈的看着吉克，他走过来，黑发别到耳后，脆弱又艳丽，却意有所指：

“好久不见啊，哥哥。”

那一刻吉克确信自己掉入了陷阱。  
END


End file.
